A Wolf, A Leach & Dragon
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Jacob is after Victoria but what he finds inst her, He finds a young teenager that she bit he takes him home. What happens? In La Push Embry meets the young kid and things start to unfold The kid doesn't know about his past and things start to come to. More then one Imprint (See The story for pairs and side pairs)


_**The Wolf the Leach and A dragon**_

_**Hey all I'm back with a new fic. Pairs that are in the fic are:**_

_**Main Pair will be OC/Embry that will change later to Embry/Quil **_

_**2nd Main Pair will be later on is Oc/Jacob/Seth **__** (Breaking Dawn P2) **_

_** Oc/Embry/Jacob (Takes place in New Moon/ Eclipse)**_

_**Slight Oc/Emmett (Takes place in breaking dawn P1 when Jacob runs form Bella's wedding and Embry is distraught because of it)**_

_**Slight Slash Oc/Alec (A prequel will show what happen with this - will be on and off in the fic)**_

_**Side pairs: Oc/Seth (Takes place in New moon, more in Eclipse arc)**_

_** Felix/Demetri, Oc/Alec (see above) **_

_**Wolf talk will be double brackets where Dragal will be # with a star with in the thought**_

_**Wolf talk - ((...))**_

_**Dragal ( #* ...)**_

_**Thoughts (...)**_

_**Jacob, Emmett, and Seth is gay or bi in most of my fics I don't own twilight Only own the Oc. Jane is killed is this fic I think she's a bitch and needs to die instead of Felix coming to get Edward its Jane**_

_**Alec, Felix and Demetri are Ku more nice then in the books or movie**_

**Unknown Pov**

I sigh as I get off a bus I haven't seen Victoria or James in years but some one wrote me a letter saying they were in Forks the person went on saying James was killed. I'm happy he is because he was a ass around me and such even though my brother induced me to him and Victoria

Even though this was a class trip here I still need to find her and him asked what happen and such they were my friends and if she seen Justin my brother I haven't seen him in eight years he left me money saying go to school and such hang with James he look after you they did but they disappears three years ago I don't know where they are I sigh

Mr fang you have five hours ok the teacher said looking at me as I get out of my thought

"Sure Miss " I say as I go towards a store to get something to eat.

I eat then leave the place I head to the local beach then I see her eating a human corpse "Victoria?" I say looking at her She sees me and runs off with speed faster then she was before

Wait I'm looking for Justin you haven't see him have you please you been gone three years I've been looking for you and James some one said you were in forks I got a letter in the mail about a week ago I yell

She stops "Fang just go you want to know where your brother is huh I'm not human any more as you saw" she adds " I don't care what you are I know about vampires your my brothers friend and you been like a sister to me You know Vampire killed my family" I say "Yes I know and You don't get I can kill you right here and now I can do a lot of things you can't" she said turning back to wards me "I just need information and I go he was with you wasn't he that's why you can't kill me. James he said that didn't he" I add now getting a full view of what she ment

"Yes, we tried to get you out of our heads Three years ago after we got bitten by someone but we couldn't get the fact we still liked you and cared for you we made a promise to your brother to look out for you after he left and if your wondering if I know where he is for last four years I've been searching he's in Mexico last time I heard and four years before I don't know" she adds looking at me

I sigh see a bridge and was about to jump when all sudden she bit me I yelped "What the hell" I fall to the ground in pain and I felt like everything was on fire.

"Sorry" she adds looking at me but I notice her crying "Why" I add trying to get my breathe she looked at me then I start to scream

"Find Bell Swan for me, after find me and I'll take you to your brother" she adds

I pant heavy then I say "I trusted you" before getting and walking away I hold my neck in pain trying not to past out I couldn't believe I was still alive this should killed me I thought to my self. I bitch at her and yell but she just glares around then under her breath I here "wolves" with that she left that's when I see it a car coming up the road I try to go on the direction I guess the person notice because they sped up and came towards me it was a kid around my age He got out of his truck looked around before he spoke

_**(End of unknown Pov)**_

_**(Jacob Pov)**_

I sat and sighed as my dad told me about Imprinted and how we have keep it from others that ment Bella as well I sighed as I remember what I told her because she knows I sighed as I left the house and ran into my friends my wolf friends "Hey Jacob" Paul said I'm still getting use to the wolf thing I think as I sigh then look at him and smile "Hey" I add

"So what you up to" Quil said looking at me "I might go swimming or just try going wolf to make a few rounds" I added "Not going to see Bella are you she likes you" Paul and Quil add laughing. Sam hears but smiles "So she doesn't know Jakes gay or that are most like that" he adds. Looking at the other two

"Wait what and you know how?" Both add at the same time. "Not my place to say Jacob you can tell them if you want I'm surprised they haven't read your mind yet all of know he's that way even the Cullens males know" Sam adds giving Jacob a glare

I sigh "Yea me and Cullen had a thing together the bulf one Emmett starting when Bella came here until two weeks ago before I knew any of this I think Bella rubbed off on me for them he told me he had to" I add sighing

"So your saying Day Edward left her when Sam found her" Jared said looking at Sam I sigh and nod "You still like him and them?" Paul adds looking at me "Some what yes and No they don't know I'm one of ... I trailed off then added A werewolf. We screwed a few times here and there but I don't know how or why the venom hasn't killed me" I say looking at the rest of them then Sam He shrugs then addd"Look it up, there might be something to it I don't care Jacob but remember the rules" "I know" I added back leaving the group to there thoughts

Meanwhile outside forks a 14 year old kid screamed in pain "You bitch I didn't want this my brother if he finds out even though I might die from this Them in Rome won't let you get away with this" the kid adds panting "You will live and easier then killing your self like you just were I made a promise and I full filled it your on your own" a voice said

The kid sighs but then she mumbles under her breathe the kid hears it barely and she leaves The kid panted I'm not going to let this kill me even though I know who she was and what she was he thought The pain stopped for awhile but still continued to hurt him

Jacob was heading home when he saw the scene he got out of his car so fast and looked but couldn't find anything then he saw the kid around his age holding his neck as blood dripped down his hands as he walked down the road "Hey you all right!" I yelled "What does it look like I'm barely alive thanks to some vamp" the kid said gasping

"Let me help we can get you to safe place has the venom taking its course" I asked The kid looked at me in shocked shaking his head no and yes at the same time "My will to live is over powering the venom some how I don't know why I don't have any family out here I live in Canada only here till next week and your cute by the way" the kid adds looking at me "Thanks and sure let me take you to my place and same with you and you can stay until your health gets better" I add looking at him

"Thanks!" the kid said nodding getting in my car as we headed to my place

_**Black house about 6 min later**_

"Jacob are you spuid, you put us in danger the pack as well". Dad said looking at me "Well I couldn't let him die, also I know this sounds weird but Racheal told me of a family long ago the Fangs I think he's part of that family Dad" I add "Wait are you sure, they haven't been seen in years and the elders where saying something that made no sense" Dad said

"Like?" I add looking at him He sighs "A kid who lost his roots will return, he will destory the pack, but making his own, He will fall in love with two vampires, and wolves, He is last of there kind The all mighty Dragal" Dad adds "Well if he's the one, he doesn't even know what he is I asked if he had powers all he said was I'm in jackass I'm in pain can't you see that and I can't think right now let me rest then I'll tell you" I say looking at dad

Dad sighs "Fine but we watch him see what happens we need to fill him in what is going on here" dad said looking at the kid then me

I sigh then nod as I head to my room to sleep

_**Black house a few weeks later day Bella finds out Jacob is werewolf**_

This is crazy thing you done but are you sure, we've been watching him for last few weeks and he's told you about him self my dad said looking at me

"Ya not much his name, his date of birth, what he likes and dislikes also yes and ground me later he's special dad he said his will to live stop the venom and it was her he told me it was Victoria and he said he knew her before she was vamp" I add "I trust you but if they return tell them what happen and he go live with them" dad said"Well what if it doesn't take over can he live here a ll his family is either dead or up north" I add

It won't I swore on my life I'm not letting Victoria take me like this I know her what happen is she tried to take her own life because of drama her boyfriend stop her and its true Mr black all my family is dead only one alive is my brother and haven't seen him in eight years and I have no mother or father they died when we were young and she is right though when your Son found me I was thought about killing my self before she did that and I don't care what you guys are for some reason instead of turing me its giving me powers the kid said

"Ok son I believe you and what kind of powers" Mr black adds

The kid sighs "I never want this but she did this to me and is going to pay, I think healing, Mind reading are two right now Jacob wants to tell Bella but some how he did with out breaking the rules and the other wolves know the kid panted but tried to continue he drank some water looked at me and my dad and sighed

Jacob grinned and looked at his dad who nods The kid sighs and continued I thank you both for not letting me die I never told you my name Its Thomas Fang and I mean it my last name is Fang.

"Hmm so Jacob you were right and I have that name but its been years you can't be Theodore and Joy's kid can you?" Billy adds looking at the kid The kid nods and dad countinues - It does fit we should give you nickname the Red fang because your face is pure red and white as for school you can go to forks high I arrange it saying your family asked me look after you I called your old school and told them your brother asked me to look after you after your trip and I was putting you in school here after you got settled here your files have been transfered to forks high and you start in month or so and your mother would be proud of you keeping it together Jacob dad added

Thomas nods but holds his neck in pain "I don't know I was four so they could be and if you knew her then I guess I am her son my brother never talked about them or where they were buired" Thomas said "It still hurts you I see but why didn't it take over you said its your will to live but I think there some thing else and I'll look into that" Billy Black said looking at both of us

Thomas nods before passing out "I feel sorry for the kid" Billy added as I grab him and take him to my room I nod and add "You know I like him right" Billy smiled "Yes and I think he does to I'm not sure but it looks that way" Billy said looking at me heading towards his own room

_**The next day**_

The others are here let's go Jacob Thomas said grabbing my hand and holding it My dad smiled and nodded at me He knew I like the kid and he knew I was gay as well

"Hey guys" I said "Its ture then" a boy said Thomas Fang the others I add

"Nice to me you and no I won't tell what you guys are Jacob vaguely filled me in but after I saw him well wolf out then I knew." The one named Sam looks at Thomas I look back at Sam and nod before going back inside saying he can be trusted just then Bella comes gets out of truck and starts to yell what they done to me and she slaps Paul he doesn't take it lightly

I come out to here Bella yelling then slap she hit Paul as he transforms I do to and run after him before he hurts Bella she's on the ground looking in shocked while the other sigh

Thomas let's go ... What the! Quil adds looking at him I look over to see Thomas eyes go a pricing Red and the others back away and watch what was going on

Thomas starts to gowel and snarl I look at him the all sudden he jumps in mid air transforms like us but different he was golden tan his paws were shining in the sunlight while his body was like mine a sandy brown but his fur on his body was a blood red with a hint of sliver along with Gold same with his face his ears were also shining his tail as well and he then grabs Paul like a rag doll and holds him down Paul trys to fight but groweling snarling and biting in witch he did then Paul whimpers I look at Sam with confusion Thomas transforms back all his stuff was ripped but his shorts they were ripped up to the crotch area and his socks where fully on same with his shoes

"Jacob screw this I'm out of here find me later your nose and only your nose will not these never mind Thomas adds glaring at Paul He then continued Paul pick your fights ok Bella I can tell she means well but doesn't give you the right to hurt her. Paul snarls Thomas sighed I know she started it Paul but she cares for Jacob" with that he left stunning the others and Bella

I look at him whimpering he looks at me Jacob it will be ok I need to calm down before I well all most did to Paul Thomas adds holding his arm witch was bleeding and healing at same time I go up to him nuzzle him and lick his arm. He laughs you to Jacob he then Kisses me on my nose then left fast before any one could say anything

Take her to Emilys and Jacob look into what just happened Sam adds as me and Paul head to the clearing to transform back

Emilys So you say he can here us in wolf form? Paul adds looking at me as I came in with him

"Didn't you see his tail, paws and ears the were shining like Cullens don't they" Bella adds looking at us sighing and was about to cry but I looked at her and she cheered up

I look at her then to the group Bella tell them what you told me Sam had just entered as I said that. "She's after me she knows the Cullens are gone what happen is last year Edward killed her mate" Bella adds

Ok that still doesn't explain the kid Paul said "Yes and No Victoria bit him 6 weeks ago and its taking five of them to heal you should seen him two weeks ago and some how the transform from human to vampire didn't happen me and Dad watch him for weeks he was out cold until last Sunday I think that's what dad told me and if your wondering he thinks that being bite gave him powers and you saw out there" I add

"Ok that explains how he could talk with us in wolf from but still doesn't explain how he become one of us" Sam added

I look at them and shrugged just then the door open and it was Thomas with a whole lot of fish and a few deer over hs shoulders Thomas sighed Emily the deer is for you as my apogly and fish is for you lot and I think I know but I don't know if its true or not Jacob semen Thomas added bushing

She looks at Thomas then nods taking said fish putting them in a frying pan and Sam took the deer and started cutting it and taking the meat out The others looked at Thomas then Quil spoke "Wait your saying you gave Jacob head and ate his cum" Quil adds him self bushing

"Yes ok I like Jacob but I want to thank him so I went into his room one night did that and fell asleep because I was still in pain from that slut biting me" Thomas said

"If that true then Jacob cared for you and how he look after you must have done it or Jacob thinking about you that night I don't know or you can be one of our family up north that have it" Sam adds

"Well I don't know a lot about my family brother would never talk about them if I said anything about vampires wolves and such he would hit me" Thomas said looking at the group "Hmm we should tell them" Sam adds "No if you tell them I mean the elders I'll be force to leave and not return and I don't want to I've made friends and have a home I will talk to them ask them if any one up north is like you then we go from there" Thomas adds Sam glares at Thomas but Thomas does the same "All right fine but let Jacob dad know before hand and ask if any vamps were in the mix because your powers are just like them" Sam said Thomas nods then smiles at me hugs me and takes a apple eats it then adds

"If she's after Bella wouldn't she be after me too she left me to die you know she said after I waken go after Bella she whispered that because at same time Jacob had just found me"

"He's right if she left him to die she must think he would live then go after Bella or something I add looking at him then the others

"I'm not going any where I'll go to school like nothings happen and if Cullens come back they can find out about me the hard way also Bella no offense I don't like you as of yet but if you want me as a friend gain my trust I do care for Jacob so if you hurt him your on my bad side" Thomas said looking at us then her She nods Thomas sighed as he got up he looked at us then me "I'm going for a run I want to get use to being wolf then vampire I love the Idea of being both but that means I would have choose sides and no way in hell am I choosing sides I don't know how packs go but Sam I'm not a good leader anyway Thomas said looking at Sam. Leaving the group by wolf and heads towards the mountains

Sam laughs but nods at what Thomas said "When he pinned me down and was trying to fight back I glared in his eyes something told me to listen to him Sam do you think he's a Alpha?" Paul adds looking at the others

Sam looks at Paul "Wait I noticed that as well but that means he either can start his own pack or stay with us but how can he be Alpha he's not related to any of us Sam adds "Yes he is The Fangs are related to the Clearwaters Harry is his moms uncle" Embry adds shurging "You know this as a fact" Sam said

"Yes My mom and Emily knew his mother I didn't want to say anything because he might had his dads power" Embry said

"That is" Paul said next. "Dragal" Embry said "The others look in shock "No wonder his eyes where Red he's a Dragal Alpha but instead when he phased the two powers combined that's why we can't hear his thought because of the Dragal side" Quil said "Yes but me, you, Jacob can because when we met him we became his friend right away and with Dragals Its trust and bonds and I think Imprint rules apply I don't know my Mother knows because she all ways hung with Thomas father and mother before they left here" Embry said "Ok if so what about pack laws or Alpha laws then Is he a danger being here being a Dragal and one of us" Sam said

"Well if he fucks some one then they bond and that bond is like our pack law and Dragal law can be hard I don't know much about that that's why I'm going to look in to it for you and said person can hear his thoughts or other things and they get horny easy Males go into heat every third month so next month he will as for his powers they have kick in most of them If they are the Imprint like I am I don't know this appeared on my arm while the packs Imprint appeared on his arm I don't know about that but Dragals are dead Thomas father was the last one if he is then his brother is as well" Embry said

Sam nods sighing Jacob looks at his arm and notices the same thing (if I"m his Imprint then why is Embry as well) Jacob thought

"Oh I forgot There pack law includes having more then one mate it could be up to five mates or six depending on the Dragal but so far I've seen marks on two I'm not saying who but one of them is not phased yet and doesn't know about us and hes a boy Thomas age I think I'm his full mate but with Dragals they have sub mates or something that part coufsed me when mom told me" Embry adds The others nod Sam looks at Jacob back to Embry then sighs "Ok keep this from him he can't know until we know more" Sam said

That night

Thomas told Billy what had happen, Billy got the elders together and later Thomas showed them what had happened and was introduced to them

"What is your last name son" Harry asked me looking at Thomas staring at him before Thomas said his last name

"Fang" Mr Clearwater Thomas adds while I hold his hand not knowing what they where going to say "Fang I haven't heard that name in 14 years" Quil Sr adds "Did you know my father or mother my brother wouldn't say where they were from but I get a a feeling Emily knows who I am when I just met her today" Thomas said looking at Quil Sr

"Son I think your related to Harry"s family his sister had a kid nice girl but she had her issues and her daughter left 15 years ago" Quil Sr adds

"I'm Fifthteen in the spring I do get weird gifts on my birthday, just this year I got a letter saying Wish they were alive your days will change in upcoming months go back to our routes my family lives in Forks so did your mom there's more but I don't understand it" Thomas added handing Quil Sr the letter he nods looks at Harry then both Quil Sr and Harry read it

Dear brother and the elders of La push I'm sorry I've lost touch Thomas Fang is my daughters son I don't know if events will happen with him because she want a normal life that's why she left I cased after her about 7 years ago and met him she didn't say who I was I left that night and tried to get him under stand our teachings and us but I guess it was to late I don't know how much time I have so I send this message inside a message to Thomas hoping it would get to whom ever

"Does that make sense" I add looking at the two elders "Yes I was right Harry is related to him, his nice was Thomas mom" Quil Sr said "So my grandmother has been sending me all this then" Thomas adds Both of them nod I look at Thomas who sighed Harry looked at him then adds "If you want to stay with Mr Black and Jacob that's fine as for you Jacob I can tell something is up if you hurt him your going to deal with me" Harry adds I nod at him Thomas smiles but sighed at same time. "Not to be rude but what about the slut who did this to me" Thomas added showing his neck

"You should be dead how in the world did you survive if there kind bites us we die" Quil Sr said

I sigh "He said it was his will power to live but his wolf powers didn't come in today he thought Paul was going to hurt me and he reacted and spur of the moment he transformed to what you saw as he got here at my place he fell into a coma for five weeks we checked to make sure even had a doctor look at him. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood and would need at lest three months to get the blood back he lost he all most need a blood fusion looking at him right now he's healthy I guess the healing factor restored the blood he lost" I say

"Hmm that explains the mark it healed and the venom I guess healed with in the mark or something else could have healed it" Harry adds

"So is there a issue or can I stay no matter what happens to me" Thomas adds

"Yes this is your home, and if the Cullens come back then yes" Billy said "If they come back I'll let them find out" Thomas said

"Ok fine that's settled, but if they ask or see the mark then what?" Harry added Thomas sighed " Tell them Victoria did it to me if they ask me come meet the doctor let Carlisle cheek me and we go from there and I'll let Mr B know everything they say to me as well" Thomas said

The elders nod "We should get going have a good night" One by one each left "Thomas if you have time come to see me and my family" Harry adds looking at Thomas

Thomas nods and yawns starts to fall asleep in my arms

_**A few weeks later **_

Thomas sighs "Jake this is getting boring can't we go and have fun just me and you" I sigh look at him then add "If she comes around then what, Bella is meeting me today to do a few things hang with Paul or Quil until tonight then I'll get some pizza and me and you can watch a movie ok".

"Ya fine" Thomas adds sighing then Thomas transforms to wolf looks at me licks my face then runs off I sigh he does that evey day now I thought

I head towards my place to wait for Bella

_**(End of Jacob Pov)**_

_**(Thomas Pov)**_

I sigh just then I see a blur (( "Its her if any one is wolf right now going to look")) I said I then hard Embry voice (( "I'll catch up I'm not far from you and Jacob")) Embry added (("Jacobs being ass right now told me to hang with Paul or Quil I dought they want some one younger then them being around")) Embry laughed (("Sure Fang be a dick to Paul and Quil but what did you do to get the cold shoulder")) he said me as he caught up (( "Bella")) I said back (("Hang on is this one of your powers I think Jared is near so he should here us")) Embry thought back (("Yes and No, yes I making sure you can only here me right now I can block off any one with in 5 mile radius but that's only if the person has a deep bond Jacob is that bond he's your best friend and some one I have a huge crush on I've try to give him hints but he keeps going after Bella)) I added back (("Do you want to go out with me then we can make him jealous if you want and I like you that way and you said yes and no what's the no part")) Embry adds back catching up to me. (("Sure and No I don't know what other powers I have and this only power works with you and Quil because your Jacob's best buds)) I say

((Cool)) he said back (( "Jared its Thomas meet me and Embry now we found her tracing her out Forks I don't know where she's headed let Sam know so we have four as back up")) I thought (( "Wait what I knew I saw a blur just a min ago I'm a head of you two about five miles west and Sam is North trying to block her")) he thought back.

I transformed back to human "Crap not good I'm not going to make it there and back I have to do it now" I say Embry stops then barks "I have to take a leak and no way I'm doing that in wolf" I said looking at him

Embry transformed back to human as well

He laughs "So he said west we could go east" Embry said looking at me while I went to bathroom on a tree

"Ya we could then we might block her in" I say as I finish Embry blushed I smile at him

I walk up to him and kiss him he smiles and kisses me back "We should go we can do this later" Embry said We transform back to wolf and head far East (("Where are you two we lost her last time Sam saw her she was heading my way I saw her then she went south east")) Jared added

(("We are East far I don't know were but we pick her sent up coming from North east I'm heading North while Thomas went more East")) Embry thought

(("I'm near you I'm coming your way")) Sam adds (("Em I lost her I can't track her any more I don't know where I'm and she's gone")) I thought

(("Thomas lost her he said she's erased her self some how and he doesn't know where he is I go get him Sam")) Embry thought to Sam

(("I smell him but I smell oil as well he must be by a fishing dock or something and she's hiding her self by using that because we can't trace oil and sure I head to where Jared is and we can met back at Emilys")) Sam said

(("Em transform to human find a payphone and call my cell I'll let it ring while you transform back so you can here it")) I thought Embry nods and heads to a payphone that was in the middle of no where transforms call my cell phone let's it ring once transforms back.

"Going fast makes me feel alive" Embry heard the sound of Thomas ring tone and follow that

_**Awhile later**_

Thomas sighed as he got a bag full of clothes and other things him and Embry needed he had just found out that they were in Mexico.

Good thing I took spanish I said looking around for Embry I then notice him come towards me "Took you long enough also were taking a bus back to Forks I want some time with you I'm not having this day ruined by Sam, Jake or any one else." I say looking at him

"So where are we?" Embry adds "Mexico" I say hugging him "Say what and you want a bus back but that's like a few days we could be there in few hours" Embry said

"I didn't say all the way half way and then we wolf it I got us some new clothes and these are hard to rip if they do it would be half and half" I add He smiles

"Oh that reminds me" I take out my phone and call Jacob "Your telling him I thought you wait till we got back to do that" I nod as it rings Bella sighs "Jacob your cells ringing" she said. "Put it on speaker" she does

"Hello ass wipe if your on that car I'm so going to puch you when I get back same with Embry I need you listen then you can talk we track her just west of Mexico city that's where me and Embry are Jared and Sam are headed to Emilys I want you and Bella to stall if you guys can if not I call Billy to do something until we get back Embry is taking me shopping then we are busing half way then wolfing" I say

"So Embry asked you out" Bellas voice said "Yes and I want to treat him to some food while we are here and Jacob Paul and Quil were gone out today remember" Embry voice said next

"Crap Ouch I forgot sorry Thomas" Jacob said rubbing his head

"Hey no worries I spent my day tracking the bitch and I got a date to boot what else could go wrong (just as I say that it starts to pour) Man you got to be kidding me a storm now they said Mexico wasn't suppose to have this storm I check the news before we left"

"Well have fun that sucks and me and Jacob are busy with the bikes remember" Bella added "Crap now I forgot that I thought Jacob was ditching me to go on a date with you Bella" " Wait you what" Bella and Jacob said at same time

"Never mind, Jake I make sure you can hit him for that comment and Jacob he is serious when I found him he was pissed he thought you ditch him to go on a date with Bella" Embry added

"Ok and no she got some bikes the other day I told him this morning but he was half asleep thinking about something and you guys where here yesterday when she brought them" Jacob said "Yes and if we were dating Thomas you would know but I... Well you know and with Jake around I feel better" Bella adds

"Oh right and we got to go our bus leaves Parta voi ara in a hour" I hang up

Jacob are you ok Bella adds as she hangs up Jacob cell phone.

( Why did he, no he wouldn't do that Thomas said he like me but I haven't told him how I feel I can't because what he said I do like Bella that way but she has Edward or did) Jacob thought "Ya I'm fine just trying to find a way to stop hurt my self when I fix things Jacob adds

"Thanks I'll be back tomorrow and that's funny" Bella said

Jacob laughs "Sure and home work as well"

_**(Where Thomas and Embry where)**_

"Hey you ready our bus leaves in a few mins" Embry adds as we get to the bus station

They get on the bus and sit down then I sigh then speak looking at him

"Ya just thinking about something slut told me she said my brother was here in mexico for last four years I was six when he left me with James and Victoria he told me go to school all was good he didn't even say good bye I hate him so much I want him to know loved him and I want to see if he's ok you know then three years ago James and Victoria go missing I searched for all three but didn't find a clue till I saw the slut she told me a few things I want to kill my self then she bit me last thing she said is I made a promise I full filled it your on your own" I say to him

"Thomas don't worry we will find him or I don't know what we can do but right now let's focus getting home" Embry said I nod as we take our seats

(Thomas didn't know his brother was sitting be hind them)

Embry sighs "Thomas you have me, Jacob, the pack and your mothers uncle why are you worried a about a piece of trash who left you to die you were six you could have said something to stop him right and he left you with two of his friends who left you five years later" he said looking at me

"I know but I love him he's my brother I'm not giving up on him he lied to me I bet he's for got about me and doesn't care about me any more" Embry nods before kissing me I kiss back.

Embry looks at me as he licks my neck his hands travel to my pants then my stomach while doing that I get a budge in my pants

"Some one's horny" he adds laughing bushing at same time I smile as I pull my self towards his body "Yes and I can't help it because I have like you as well since I moved to Forks" I add doing same thing to him while laughing

He smiles "Well our stop is all most here" he adds kissing me I sigh looking at him "Can't we get a room and finish" I add "No this was our first date remember and I can feel what your thinking and I know you want to be loved right now I want to take it slow with you" he adds I grin and smile as I kiss him

"I do and fine as for my brother I"ll ask some one to track him for me" I said

He nods at me while nipping on my ear lobe

_**( Thomas Pov continues after this - Pov of Justin fang)**_

I sigh as I get to the station I hear a voice I haven't heard in years I thought it was my brother but he would be 14 right now I look around an saw to boys talking one was my brothers age and the other a I think 15 They board the same bus I was getting I get on and sit behind them They start talking then I hear the young one say Victoria and James I listen to what they were saying then at the end I here him say what Victoria I then knew it was my brother but why was he out this way I thought then he had said what Victoria had said to him I full filled my promise now your on your own (That bitch) - thought I listen again his friend made fun of me then I heard Thomas say most hurtful words I bet he doest even care any more then I see him kiss the dude he was with (so he's Thomas boyfriend I didn't think my little brother was same as me) They talk some more I hear his boyfriend say he was getting horny I laugh and smile I notice it to they were about to countine when Embry I think. Said they need to stop because there stop was coming up my brother plead to get a room

I laugh at that then I heard it was there first date I sigh and about to tell him it was me but I didn't want to ruin his happiness not after all these years and the I hear Embry say he want to take it slow then my brother said same thing what surprised me next is that he said he want to track me (He won't be able to because of my powers of being a dragon what if he got both mom and dads powers she told me when I was young just before they died thanks to a Vampire named Jane I don't know why she let us live)

I thought Both boys now sighed and Thomas cuddle in his boyfriends arms I had a pen and paper and decided to write my brother a letter and tell him about our powers both from mom and dad he didn't understand back then he might now I wait till Thomas goes to the bathroom then talk to his boyfriend.

_**(Thomas pov )**_

I cuddle towards Embry waiting for our stop I then got up "hey what's wrong" he adds "nothing bathroom" "I see" Embry sighed "Hey" Embry herd a voice added "Huh can I help you" Embry said

"You said that kid was Thomas right I have to get off at next stop any way his brother want to find Victoria give this to her but Ill give it to you its a letter from his brother and I know you can't trust me but his brother saw you two back at the bus station he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to ruin his happiness any way here" the kid said pulling the string for next stop Embry looks at the kid and nods taking the letter the bus stops and kid gets off

Embry looked at the kid who got off sighed then waited for Thomas come back from his bathroom break

_**Three days and 22 hours later -Bus station in Detroit**_

"Em I have to go again any way be back" I add He looks at me nods after I come back and notice Embry stunned

"What's up" I add "Here some guy drop this for you its from your brother he saw us at the station and he said he didn't want to ruin your happiness" Embry said

I look at the letter I sigh "I don't want it right now but I take it and read it but not right now" I add taking it and putting it away Embry notices that I was getting angry he pulled the bell for our stop "Calm down you don't want a sence do you" he said

"Sorry he makes me mad, he will not face me and sends his friend to his dirty work that's just low" I say

He nods and embraces me in a hug then adds "Thomas it will be fine and maybe he feels guilt for leaving"

"I know" I say as I get my stuff and we get off the bus

_**In Detroit**_

"So what now we can't wolf middle of this place how we going to get back to Forks" He adds

I sigh and make a phone call Chief Swan please Tell him Its a emgerncy a friend of Bellas needs him Ok I hold

Chief Swan the voice adds "Hi sir my Names Thomas Fang I not a friend of your daughters but my boyfriend is and he's a friend of Jacobs Embry Call his name we are kind of broke and have no money to get home we kind of took a trip to mexico had it planed and all but we used the last of our money just to get back in the States and need a ride back to town we are late for something we should been there three days ago"

"Oh your that kid Jacob found and what Mexico ok so where you guys" Embry takes my phone "In detroit sir and we were to be back friday night, I don't have school till tomorrow and Thomas he needs to get his books for when he satrts in a few weeks also Billy and Jacob arnt home we tried calling sir " Embry said

"Ok I'm busy or I would come get you guys I"ll get hold of Bella to come get you guys" he adds

"Thanks sir" Embry said and hangs up

_**Where Jacob and Bella were**_

"Hey Jacob have you seen Embry and Thomas they were to meet Jared and Sam back at Emilys days ago

Jacob sighs "No he was with Thomas and What" Bellas phone rings "Hi dad huh Thomas, Embry wait what they couldn't get hold of Jacob or the others for three days Bella glares at the two So where are they huh trip to Mexico wait so they not ok where now Ok me and Jacob will go Yes dad he's been with me Ok Ill tell him bye" she adds hanging up her cell phone looking at the two boys sighing

Jacob and Quil look at Bella "What's up" Quil adds "They are some where in Detroit they took a bus from Mexico and use the last of there money and Jacob next time have a phone with you" Bella said

"I see but what happen to them and No wonder they can't wolf to come back so they had to plan some thing else good thinking on to call your dad Bella I go tell Sam Quil said

"Hi kids" Mr black said as we go to Bellas truck "Can't talk dad some how Embry and Thomas ended in Detroit and we have to go get them" Jacob said "Also pick up the phone if your home they been trying to call last few days that was a message they told my Dad to tell you" Bella said as she got in the truck

"Wait the calls like 3 in the morning were from them where were they" Mr black said

"Mexico I got to tell Sam so I'm off and I'll wolf and let you know if they are ok" Jacob said as he got in Bella's truck

Mr black laughs "Mexico how they end up there No I all ready know I thought they followed her west not that far" he said looking at Jacob and Bella

"Ya us too" Jacob said as they left

That night 9pm

Embry sighs then he here's a honk of a truck He waves grabs Thomas and puts him in the back of Bellas truck "You two ok" Bella adds as Embry puts some thing in the back of her truck "he's out cold I'm going to ride in the back with him I guess Jacobs telling pack were fine" Bella looks at Embry " I think he's mad at you or Thomas after we got to Port Angeles he told me I should come get you two and he wolfed out mad going back to the rez" Bella said

I snore lightly "Guess long trip for both of you" Embry laughs "It was something any way Thomas didn't get much sleep on the bus and I didn't either wake us when we get to Emilys" he said Bella nods as he got in as well and started fall asleep and they head home

_**(Emilys 2am)**_

Emily stands out side for Bella just then her truck pulls in she gets out

"They are in the back sleep Embry said to wake him I tried they are still passed out so do you mind if I stay the night while they sleep in my truck my dad knows I went to get them"

Emily laughs "It must been some hunt to make Embry tired and Thomas I knew his brother he came here to vist his parents grave there Mom is buried here same with there dad some one brought them and buried them here I was at the graveyard visiting a friend who died and he was there this was eight years ago he told me his name and said had a brother told me his name as well didn't say what happen to his parents said he had to leave his brother in care of his friends and couldn't face him say he was better with out him that's why I didn't want to say anything when Thomas was found by Jacob. His brother hasn't been back last time was when Thomas was nine I ask if his brother knew about his parents death he nodded and say it was too much for him to handle same with him he wants revenge I saw it in Justins eyes but I don't know how tell Thomas I know all this and sure" she adds looking at the two sleeping in Bellas truck

Bella sighs and goes in with Emily and goes to her couch and falls asleep

_**((The next day before Alice comes to get Bella))**_

I yawn as I wake up my boyfriend is sleeping right beside me I look around and see we are back in Forks I see the others and I don't care I gently get on top of him and kiss Embry and he starts to kiss back and wakes up with a jolt surprised by my actions

"Good morning to you to" I said yawning again kissing him yet again He looks at me then notices I'm on top of him "Thomas...umm" he said blushing The others arrive to see this and all laugh "Embrys to embarrassed to say anything nice wake up call" Paul adds

I laugh "Thanks"

"Shut it am not" Embry said blushing "Stop teasing him and Thomas" Emily adds coming out side with Bella "Oh ya we have to go to school all of us Bella can drive me and you guys with him" I say

(Later that day)

I sigh and walk to Embrys I go to the door and a woman answers "Oh you must be Thomas Fang come in and you can wait for Embry I have to go out anyway I like your clothes" the woman added "Thanks and Wait what how you know who I am Ms Call" I say

Ms Call sighs "I met your brother once same with Emily this was Eight years ago after your mom and dad passed both of them are buried here you didn't know?" Ms Call added

"No I didn't Justin didn't say where but he said they were put in a safe place that's all he told me and Wait why didn't Emily say anything to me and did my grandmother bring them here after they died?" I say

"She didn't want to say it because she didn't want you upset and yes I think she did I knew your mom she was my friend and she left this to me to give you" she takes out a box and inside was a necklace with a wolf on it and a small charm bracelet with a wolf and dragon (like Jacob"s charm) and a letter

She cautioned - "This charm was your fathers though I wonder if your Dragal as well" Ms Call said

"Dragal I heard that I was only four mom and dad were talking about it its a race of dragons who take human form and have control to elements or something" I say to her

"Yes your father was one I think last of the race you and your brother might have it and I don't know how to tell you" she adds

I sigh Thank you, never mind tell Embry I just went home and I talk to him another day" I add

"Ok sweetie I don't mind as for these you want to wear them?" She added I nod and let her put them on me and she hands me the letter I thank her and she looks at me as I read the letter as I walk away

"Thomas if your reading this then your in Forks where I grew up and grandma too your father was from Canada and he was visiting family he had in Forks I don't know if his sister still lives there but she met you once when you were born I told Justin to protect you but this means it failed and you found out whom you are My uncle lives there as well I had written this when you were three I sent it to my best friend who I trust talk with her if you have boy issues I know you like them Dragal men are Bi or gay that's what you get from your father as for my side I don't know if you will get it but if you do talk with Billy Black Justin is full Dragal I'm sure of it Please if anything happens to you or Justin well get to Forks

Love Mom"

I look at this and cry I find the grave yard where they were buried and sit there and cry my eyes out. My shirt was soaked in my tears that I ripped it off and put my shoes there as well

"I hate Justin Mom he left me after you died then people who he had look after me disappeared Mom. Dad I still remember how you said I was the cutest boy ever that's what Embry Call says he's my boyfriend I will find out Mom who killed you guys it was a Vampire I know that much a woman as well not like my friend right now who's going down a dangerous path Mom your right I got your powers and Vampires as well you said I might be Dragal is that why a leech killed you and Dad because of this I was only 4 I still remember that day and Justin was 8 he doesn't tell me he knows and I want to know so bad who kill you so I can rip them apart Justin he ran off he's a fucking coward " I add crying

Emily was near the grave yard and she heard the crying she stood behind a tree and watched and she even cried she had to do something she called Billy - Billy its Emily I want to know if Thomas can move in with me and Sam I'm asking because Thomas just found out about his parents back grounds and found out they were here in La push he didn't know about that Ms Call told him I think Sam I tell him when I get home I feel sorry for the boy Billy Its ok we have more space then you guys and I've notice Jacob around him Yes but he likes Embry and Thomas I think he likes Jacob as brother not that way. Ok its fine with me you can let him know she hung her cell phone up

Thomas phone rang "Fuck off, leave me alone Jacob" with that Thomas threw his cell phone at the his mother gravestone smashing said cell in to pieces

Emily called Jacob "Jake its Emily don't brother Thomas right now I mean it he just found out about his parents Yes I know because me and Miss Call know as well She knew his mother and they were friends she must told him huh Embrys looking for him Tell Embry call me and I tell him I where Thomas is now dipshit with that she hung up her phone it rang again but Thomas was to busy crying to here it Yes He's at the grave yard just out side La push I know because I'm here visiting a friends grave that's how I know ok bye

I was still crying so bad. I didn't even notice Embry came and sit beside me looked at Emily who nodded and left

"You ok" he adds looking at me I look at him go to where he was and bury my self in his bare chest continuing to cry

"Its ok I'm here toothy" Embry hugs me tight and rubs my back as I cry. "Its not fair Embry its not I just want to kill my self no one cares If I die not even my coward brother or Jacob he thinks I'm useless" "Hush toothy I'm here no one I mean no one will hurt you when I'm here and don't even think about that I care your not useless" Embry adds

I look at him as he holds me next thing I know I pass out and Embry holds me in his arms he sighs and calls his mom

"Mom what were you thinking No mom he's not he just had emotional break down here at the graveyard no Emily told me where he was Mom he thought about killing him self saying he was useless Dragal huh I know of the story's why hmm so your saying that would be best to help him calm down Mom I'm not ready to do that I told him I would take it slow Mom I love him but I don't want to hurt him you know Jacob yes I know Mom I could care less if Jacob likes him he's emotional right now because of what you told him No I don't want to here it even if you were doing it out of your heart for his own mother Embry sighs Mom please let me handle this my way Thanks you to and I know he thanks you but didn't you know this would have a effect on him Ok I tell him night"

Embry looks at me then sighs "Why did this have to fall on him, where is his brother when he needs him" Embry holds me tight and he falls asleep (Some takes a picture and puts it beside Thomas family grave)

_**Next day -**_

I yawn and see I'm in his arms wait (How did he know I was here) I thought I smile and Kiss him like I did before he looks at me yawning him self and kissing me back

"You ok" Embry said looking at me I nod I sigh I'm sorry for last night what a way to spend a date" I add looking at him Embry laughs "Ya but I got to see who you are deep down a person who cares for his family" Embry said sighing "Let's go you have protrol with Jacob today" I nod

Jacob sighs "Man there late" Paul said "I bet they having sex" Quil adds Emily bonks Quil on the head "Oww what was that for" Quil said as the others laugh "Thomas well ... His family was killed when he was 4 him and his brother survived point is Ms Call told him a few things witch made him have a emotional break down Embry went to stop him from doing anything rash If they did have sex its none of our business also only ones who can see that is Jacob and Quil for some reason his power blocks out the rest of you or when he wants to show you" Emily said

Jacob looks at her "No wonder he told me to fuck off and go fuck my self" Jacob said The others laugh while he sighs Embry and Thomas come in a few mins later

""Hey guys" Embry adds "Your late I made you some food and these guys ate it all also Thomas can me and Sam talk with you in private" Emily said

I look at Embry he shrugs then I look at Jacob he shrugs as well "Sure" I say.

They take me aside "What did I do something or is this about the mexico trip" I add with a grin

"No, and Yes" Sam adds I nod as I look at the couple "No, because Emily and I want to know if you want to live here, you said you were getting cramp at Jacob's we have extra room and Embry can be here all the time if you want him to as Emily noticed last night what happen" I nod "Thanks that would be nice and I knew something was up when Embry show up there" I say

"Yes, we want to know what happen as well if you don't mind telling me" Sam said "I can show you I got a new power and any one I touch I can show them things of my past or Present" I say Sam nods I touch him

Images of what happen played in Sam's and Emily's head since he was holding her hand when it ended they nodded at me and we rejoined the group

Jacob, Thomas you guys leave now, Jared, Paul you guys go to Bella's and be on look out Embry you and I are going to see where she is let's us know if any thing goes wrong with the plans" Sam said

I nod look at Embry and give him I tell you later look while I kiss him he kisses back and nods me and Jacob leave

The pack learns of Mr Clearwaters death and some of them take it hard even my self because he was my moms brother

_**That night**_

"Jacob you sure you don't want me to watch Bella I can do so and you can go see Sue and her family" I say as we go to Bella's house Jacob sighs "I told her I would pick her up no funny stuff"he adds smiling at me "Fine let me out I be there" I say he does so

Clearwater home

"I get it" Seth adds I look at the kid and smile he smiles back "Mom you have some one here to see you" Seth adds letting me inside

Sue comes out from the kitchen so does Mr Sawn "Thomas what you doing here" Mr Swan adds

"I came to see Sue and tell her how sorry I am and help because Harry was my great uncle" I say "Say what and who the hell are you" a voice adds "Leah that wasn't nice and yes this is Thomas Fang Dads sisters kid" Sue says

"Cousin Joy son?" Leah added "Yes" Sue adds "So that means we are like his second cousins or something" Seth adds "Well my mom was your dads niece so I think so" I say

"Sorry I haven't heard that name is years so I was shocked I'm Leah and this is my idiot brother Seth" she adds "Hey" Seth said "Thomas nice meet you, Sue do mind if If I ask did you know my mom when she was living here or if you knew her mom" I say

"Yes and no I met your mom a few times before she left and Harrys sister I met only at family gatherings here on the rezavtion" she said looking at me

"Ok just wondering and do you need anything or you ok with Mr Swan here" I say

"No its fine if you want to stay you can hang with Seth he's lonely because of how old the others are Leah's going out so its only the three of us Mr swan was staying to help me clean and such" she adds

"I don't mind and Seth you don't care do you" I say looking at him. He smiles I can have some one my age to hang with and its all fine I was going to my project but its do next week" he said

I nod and follow him to his room we start to play videogames and I was beating him

"Your good, can I ask you something do you believe in the story that dad and the other grown ups know about" he adds looking at me

I look at him sighing "I do and before I can say anything what would you say if they were real" Seth eyes light up he looks at me with a grin

" I would be shocked but weird out at same time" he adds with a sheepish grin

"Pass me your hand I'm going to do something but you can't tell your mom or the other grown ups its against the rules If I tell you you must keep it to your self or I'm screwed" I say with a grin

"Huh wait what do you mean I can't say anything to mom and what you mean you would be screwed"

"Just shut up you can ask questions after I show you, but to make sure they don't know I need to cut your hand and cut mine as well or have umm never mind" I say

He looks at me with a grin "I swing that way any way" he said looking at me I blush then Kiss him he kissing back

"Embry is so going to kill me but your cute and well your my age he's year older by a few months" I add looking at the teen

Seth smiles nods He starts to take off my clothes first my hoodie then my T shirt my shirt it falls to the floor as he takes it off I take my socks off and put them on top of my T shirt I push him to ward his bed he takes off his socks and his own shirts I then take off his shorts and his boxers and stare at him He gives me the biggest grin I ever seen he then does the same to me

"I don't care I'm so firiging horny Embry could have fucked me last night but he didn't want to" I say to Seth " Just fuck me you know you want it we both do when you came to the door I want to then" he adds with a grin I nod I bite his hand and he yelps a little I take his blood put it on my hand and I say for him do the same he does and he puts on his I then join our hands while I screw him

After the mind blowing rush of us being horny I clean my self and he does the same he gets dressed looks at me I sigh then nod

I look at him "Ok do you believe in the super natural like dragons vampires wolves and such" I say to him

He nods "What if you could change into one of those and have powers for your self what would you say" I add

He looks at me then sighs "Dragon I could fly Wolf I don't know about and Vampire are you mad. Where are you going with this?" He said

"It relates to what I'm about to tell you, Do you believe the stories your dad has told you or just think they were crazy like Jacob did" I add

He looks at me the gasps "Its real those story I mean the lengands and such but what does it have to do with me or Jacob he adds

"Its our blood see look at my hand where you bit it" I add he looks "Wait it healed but it looks like a scar why" he said

"I'm getting to that My family, The Calls, Blacks, Uley, your family and more are part of old story Do you know what the Cold ones are" I add "Vampires" he said I nod "What about the tribe then" I say. " Our family think we are wolves" I nod again He puts two and two together "Your saying I'm a wolf and we protect our home because of Vampires" he said

I nod "If that's true then why hide it why not tell us instead of giving us riddles to figure our our selves" Seth said I shrug and then transform to wolf I go up to him and Lick him while pushing him on his bed

"What So cool" he said I transform back to Human " Now you get why we have to hide it if others found out and related different then you or Bella then what" I say

"Things would go crazy" Seth adds with a sigh "Don't worry when you get a fever you know its your time to phase" I add

He gets mad and shouts "Why" then all sudden I hear it the same way it happen to me but he yelps in pain then I see a Sandy tan wolf whimpering

"Hush Seth I"ll help you but we can't let others know yet I wasn't even suppose to tell you and some how you phased sooner then you were suppose to that's why your in pain you will heal that's are thing I feel something else off you like a power" I say

He looks at me and nods I transform I block the others out ((" Seth can you here me")) I say to him going to him. (( "Yes I can is it a wolf thing as well I'm seeing others thoughts they don't know I'm seeing all of it and what's a Imprint?")) He said

((Try to phase back along with me even if it hurts you to so)) I add

I transform back he does to and yelps but doesn't seem to be in pain when doing so

"Alpha and Beta " Your a Alpha so I listen to you right" Seth said looking at me

"Yes but Sam and Jacob too and since you listened to me your part of my pack Also its the males in family if your sister phased then it would be weird" I say

"I want to go out do mind taking me to eat or something" I nod as we come downstairs

"Hey you two" Sue adds "Sue can talk with you alone" looking at Mr Sawn

"Sure" She said "Seth" I add he nods "Ok what the hell is going on" she said now staring at me and Seth

"He phased" I say "Wait that's not yet to happen yet" she said

"I know we were playing video games and I kept on winning then Seth lost it yelling at me then he punch me I snarled next thing I know he's on the ground in pain and blood was every where I sort of had to transform as well to calm him after that only way was to have sex with him and bite him as well" I say

"Do the others know and I knew I heard something but it was low pitched snarls Dragal sex is different I don't know how even though I know my sons gay I couldn't ask for a better friend or mate for my son She adds sighing

"So you don't care that I just got fucked by someone I just met and you don't care about Dragal laws I've seen in his mind mom and there laws are different then the pack law" Seth said as his eyes widen looking at her

" I could care less about the pack law you wouldn't fit in with Thomas you have a chance to because with Dragal law more young Dragals his age will come to mate with him or be in his circle" Sue said

"No he only heard my thought and my feelings and the others as well he seen what they had to go through"

"Your a Alpha?" She adds I nod "I'm not part of Sams pack they can't hear my thoughts or anything else I didn't know why until Embry ask me if I could hear the others I said own ones I'm close with then I knew he was hiding something from me I think they know I'm dragal but I don't know what else I don't know Dad was to teach me when I turned 13 and Dragal start puberty early I say

"Wait I forgot your dad was Dragal" Sue said

"So I'm a alpha dragal but it doesn't explain why Seth listen to me unless Clearwaters are also Dragal but wolves as well" I say

"I look into that but if Seths with you then I know he's safe I can trust you Harry said so and your Mom never lied to me about anything I find your Dads sister she might know and Yes you might be right but pack is a pack the elders are going to have a fit if they know your a Dragal as well because most of Dragal law is different. Also can you call your element" Sue adds

"Ya I think and its Ice" I say "No wonder when I said these need to freeze they did you two go out you guys can be out late I don't care just come back at a reasonal time" Sue adds

Seth sighs as we leave what about powers do you have any like transforming in to a dragon or something and since we both fucked each other what powers would I have would I be able to become Dragal" Seth said

I sigh " I Don't know let's get going I want to see if you can keep up with me in wolf" I say and transform Seth does to I look at him amd see he Sandy tan but his paws, tail, and ears now look like mine

((So... Where we going)) he cocks his head at me

((Emilys I need to see her and tell her what I just found out but you stay in wolf form you will be able to here her that's our power just how I was human talking to you well you will in wolf also Embry and Jacob might see your thought so hide them focus and it will happen as for Alpha law do you want Sam or me to lead you))

((You, your doing good job its only two not like 16 people or something))

I sigh ((Thanks)). I then hear a voice that wasn't mine it was a voice of a female

(#*-Thy art thou Mr Fang I see that both of there powers are in you I am what you call your in your inner Dragal I am part of your Element Ice you have two mates and the other is rare he will be at your side no matter what and he is your friend for I've seen the future Your brother who controls fire my own brother will feel your power he will be back in your life later right mow he's having guilt) The voice said

I listen to what she said ((Do you have a Name)) I add in wolf while Seth stop and looked at me (#*- Yes but for now I can't tell you my powers grow with yours I can tell you when you turn 16) she added

((Thanks, will he feel you as well I don't understand Dragal law)) I add

(#*-Seth yes he will hear me as well but when you both are 16 not now he will feel me and he has his own Element my other Brother Water but also mine own) she said

I nod ((Seth let's go don't worry its A Dragal elder talking she said you have your own Element Water and mine as well))

(( You mean I can control Water and Ice or snow)) Seth said looking at me (#*- Yes young Wolf you can thanks to the Fang blood line my name will be same when you guys turn 16, Your power controls anything water you name it like making it Rain very hard a thunder storm or turning very dirty water to very clean water also you can swim faster both of you and you can stay under with out have to come up for air but air you need so every 30 mins you must or you get very dizzy For example for Thomas his power he can control Ice meaning Hail how big they get or how small, freezing things, making it snow or making a blizzard also his power with snow is he make anything out of it Thomas you also control my power thanks to the bond you share with Seth) A male voice said

((We are going now I feel a vampire I think a Cullen Jacob is there but let's go)) I add

_**Bella"s house**_

"Coward!" Bella adds as Jacob goes inside

((Seth I won't tell them who you are but I let them guess but you can speak if you want they will hear you but not know your voice)) I add He nods and I go to Jacobs car and put my paw on window but clawing it as little

Quil are you mad let's go are we just going to let him stay what the fuck was that Jared voice adds ((You lot can leave me and my little buddy can take care of Vampire if you want))

Thomas holy shit don't scare us like that Quil and Embry add seeing me and the other wolf show up Jared looks to see me and my friend show up right beside Jacobs car

((So these are Jacobs friends and I understand why you call them three idiots)) Seth adds (( Don't pick on them)) I add back

"Did he say you call us the three Idiots and how is it we understand him and Jared can't" Quil added ((My power and I found something out about my self and this little pup is with me so if you see him around and ask for me let me know)) I say "Sure, you guys can deal with this where's Charlie" Embry said (( At Clearwaters helping Sue)) I add

We should go and if Jacob says anything just tell him you saw us and fell asleep Quil said "We will track that slut for what she did to you and Bella" Embry said The three left

Me and Seth stayed and we heard it Jacob we rush to the door I transformed then open it walking Jacob, Bella you two Ok

What the Hell did you do Jacob said I glared at the girl and Seth barked beside me snarling "Its ok I think and if this Vamp has power like I do then" Seth barks "Victoria wait how did I hear him when I can't see this one and Calm your self Jacob Black" The girl adds pointing at Jacob

"That's my own power and his pointing to the wolf beside me" Seth barks nicely then goes to Jacob and nuzzles him

The girl takes out her phone and starts talking to someone named Rosalie and she gets pissed then finishes and hangs up then looks at Bella

Alice Carlisle is back he called just before Bella adds

I look at the two then the girl looks at me "How long ago" she adds "just before you, Thomas and the Red Sandy tan wolf show up she said

"What did he say" she said "I didn't talk with him" her eyes shift to Jacob "Jacob what did you do I know it was another Vamp I can smell it even if they are far away" I say

"Wait how can you, No they are extinct but you smell like some one Carlisle met ten years ago Joy Fang If I think" Alice the girl adds

"Yes that was my mother No you can't be related to Carlisle Cullen can you?" I add

She nods "Alice Cullen" she adds shaking my hand

I smile nod "Thomas Fang" as I took her hand and shook it She got glimpse of my past. Me having sex with Seth, me getting saved by Jacob even with James and Victoria looking after me among those she also saw me with Embry and how I found out about my family

"So that's the reason I couldn't see you this year when he asked to check about you I told him I could only see your past and your out comes as you grew mistakes, what you did right and so forth But why can I see this wolf future I won't say your name as well you were to phase but something changed I can see your past and Future along with other past future out comes and Jacobs I can't a little but with you I can see parts of his past. Why are James and Victoria in your past I saw a glimpse about a promise or something then it went hazy you were in pain and Jacob found you" she adds looking at me

"Not right here me and him will tell you soon as for the future out comes you mean if you wouldn't be able to read him if I didn't come to this town as for James and the slut I knew them before they were vampires as for the promise it was from my brother to look after me as he left" I say

She nods "Does it have to do with what happen when Carlisle met you?"

"I don't know maybe but I don't remember other then straching and Scales Sliver and gold falling off me"

She nods looking at Bella then Jacob "Wait you know her?" Jacob said next looking at me

"Yes and No I was four this man and I think her name was Emse or something came to see me because My mother didn't know what was going on wth me I was sick and no Doctor looked at me I was breathing fire and the other doctors were scared so mom called around looking for a Doctor and Carlisle and his wife show up about few hours later I was scared hurting my self growing scales and I was in pain he told me his name Dr Cullen and he asked if he could do some tests and such I was so scared but my mom told me it was ok I let him He did and told my mom results said he would check up on me but he found out from my brother what happen He said he could live with and his family but my brother being proud as he was said no and said Ill try to look after him he told me about his family told me about Alice and rest of Cullens No wonder I've had this feeling for years by the way how is he?" I add looking at Alice

Alice looks at me then "Bella It wasn't him" "Calling me a liar" Jacob adds She ignored him the said "It was Edward he thinks your dead" she said Rosalie told him I killed my self didn't she Bella adds Then they talk Bella then shouts "No!" She got up and Jacob put him self between him and Alice Bella elbowed him me and Seth wince as she does that Then her and Alice talk about going to Rome or Italy

Charlie Bella said "I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie Screw the Treaty" Jacob said "I second that" looking at the three "Thomas you sure I thought you said you didn't like me" Bella said trying to find a pen to write a message with

"Your Dad save my life about a week ago you can ask him about it and on top of that I owe him for calling you when me and Embry were in Detroit. So if it means staying here and looking after your father then so be it Take him with you so I can keep in touch He trusts me and his mom told me to protect him if you bring a wolf they won't expect that" I add looking at Alice

"Hmm that's good Idea but to protect him I will by his ticket for next flight after ours then he can met us there sound fine" Alice said next

A little while later

Seth looks at me the barks at Alice then wines looking at me "I be fine and I owe Alice as well" I say

"Huh what do you own me for?" She adds

"Carlisle and he saved my life I was having trouble when I was little and me breathing fire well that hurt my insides there at my own house he operated on me heal my organs by using his blood I think I passed out when he did that while my mom and brother watched him help Bella can I add to that note you wrote to your dad" I say

"I got ask him that story" she adds "Does he still have a sample of my blood I was wondering because I'm like Jacob now and I want to know how that came about" I added

"I think he does, I seen you in a vision I had after I saw the one about her cliff diving any way long story short I told Esme and she said to take a small amount of your blood that he had left so I did it was a bonus that you show up I was going to find you and tell you he wanted to see you" Alice said before Bella spoke to answer my question "Sure" she adds giving me the pen while Jacob said "Don't Go"

I add to the note - "Mr swan Thomas here took Seth on a trip we will be back in a few days please let Sue know she told me to look out for him" I look at Jacob

"Jacob I don't know Alice very well but you know how her family is they will protect any one Remember what you told me when you dated Emmett"

Alice looked at me then Jacob "Yes but I think he won't like me now because what I am the treaty as well"

"Now I see Jake he always called you now I understand Rosalie was mad when Emmett dated this guy but I didn't understand because they fought when Bella first came here she left and he was pissed then he was happy with you she returned just after we left and he told her he broke it because we had to leave reason Bella Edward can explain" Alice adds looking at me Jacob and Bella

Jacob sighs "Fine keep me in the loop with your pup here" he said a little annoyed

Bella got ready then Alice and Jacob were talking and arguing

"Stop that argue when we get back let"s go" Bella added

I sigh "Go with them" Alice turned for the car she opens the back door and goes in the front disappearing in her hase Seth nods jumps in the back of the car laying down "So what we say to airport if they ask" Alice said Seth barks "That will work we say we found you and you were hurt so we can get you a vet if they ask and we can get you on the plane saying we are taking you to Italy once placed in cargo bay you get out transform back to human and then come find us then sit with us Bella knows you vaguely right tell her a lie saying your meeting Thomas in Italy because he asked you to help with a project or something" Alice said

Seth barks and gives a laugh at same time "Even though your a wolf and I'm a vampire I could get along with you" Alice adds before reving the car

Jacob was begging Bella not to leave "Jacob let her go my friend will protect her please" I add grabbing his hand while he grabbed Bella and still begged her not to leave

"I sorry Jacob look after Charlie Thomas thanks as well I didn't think you would help" she said "I want to trust you and your father has said you can be trusted so I trusted you after you picked me up" I say she nods as she gets in the car and speeds off

"Jacob let's go" I say He sighs and nods

Air port

"Hey is that a wolf never seen them that huge" The attend said

"Yes it is I'm taking it to Italy to a vet do mind getting papers and such we are in a hurry Seth winnes "Just go I don't like seeing animals in pain and I"ll vouch for you saying this is a emergency if any one asks" he adds finding a big cage for Seth. "Thank you" Alice adds Seth whimpers saying his thanks and gets in Alice takes the cage and they get on the plane

Seth claws the lock and it almost fell to the floor Seth caught it in his paw and put it down lighty Seth transforms in to Human (wow thought my clothes would be gone Thomas said the others do) Seth thought His gold shirt was ripped at the arms making it more of a muscle shirt his shoes were gone trashed same with his socks his pants were gone to but they ripped and made it now like he had shorts

He looks through peoples things finding a pair sandles and puts them on hope the kid who had these won't mind he adds going to where the area to get to were people were sitting

He manges to get out of the cargo and finds Bella and Alice and sits in between them

"Seth wait what are you doing here" Bella said

"I had to get away mom was moping about Dad Thomas said he had a project to do and your dad was there asked about it Thomas said he was going to Italy for it and he said if it was ok for me to go and mom said no So Thomas was sad I couldn't go he said something about a daughter of his moms friend coming to talk with him and I put two bamd two together while you guys were inside I saw the car and sort of hitched a ride in the trunk" Seth said

"Hmm I knew I smelled someone like Thomas but I didn understand but your here do you know what part of Italy" she added grinning

"Volterra" Seth adds "Wait why are going there?" Bella adds

"His family was murdered by a Vampire and he thinks he can find her and get something out of her, that's why he wants me just case he loses control" Seth said looking at Alice

"Volturi?" Alice adds looking at Seth "Yes because of his father, his father is a extient race called the Dragal I think" Seth adds

"Then why does he thinks its the Volturi?" Bella said

"He thinks its them because he said what he remembers that night is a girl came in a red robe or something and killed his mother first then killed his dad after they tried to protect him and Justin they did in the end Justin knows the full truth and who she is but won't tell Thomas because he thinks that Thomas would have gone for revenge but Thomas is going there to recon to see if he remembers the girl that did the deed" Seth added

Alice sighs "Why kill a wolf, and a Dragal did she know about Thomas or his father" Alice said

"No but his mother put up a fight and bit the girl and his dad also clawed her as well I don't know if you guys heal but she might have marks on her and that another reason Thomas asked me to look into" Seth adds

Alice nods. Her phone rings and she gets in to it with who ever is on the line "Tell Carlisle I found him" "Who Thomas Fang, a friend of his is with us to Italy No I can't say who but they trust Thomas and Thomas said he owes Carlisle so this is his way of doing so" Alice sighs " No I don't know but Thomas wants anwesers Volturi killed his family Jasper and he wants to know why No I just found out ask Esme who Thomas is she met him as well Yes I saw him coming but I didn't see his friend until he saw me and what else I believe that they did because his father was Dragal" Jasper sighs on the other end then says something "Yes and I think they will be after him and his brother that's why his brother is hiding Yes and I will" Alice said

Alice sighed and Bella asked questions about what Edward was going to do

Seth sighs I'm calling Thomas I told him I would update him and Alice thanks for not judging me maybe your family will but if they do Thomas will sort it out" Seth said

The pixy vampire nods as Seth calls Thomas it went to voice mail "Thomas on our way just landing in Italy now" Seth adds hanging up "So is Thomas meeting us?" Alice adds Seth sighs "Yes he's wolfing here and should be here in a few hours" Seth added

I sigh as I get to Italy I call Bella

"Hello Bella adds "Its me I'm in Italy put Alice on phone I need to know when to come and met you lot" Bella hands her cell to Alice "its for you" Bella said

"Alice Cullen" she adds "Its me I would called sooner Jacob was bugging me I told him I had to see Embry mom but I want to know something when you saw my past did you see who killed my family" I add

"Yes I don't know why they did, it was a girl named Jane she's Aro's right hand what are you planing I see her but what's weird is she's freezing then I don't know what happens Alice adds

"I'm here to kill her, I can block your powers so Aro doesn't know I kill her but I might need back up I'm waiting for you guys Edward is trying to make up his mind I'm out side near where he is I'm blocking his powers so he can't read my thoughts" I say

"Ok that's why you brought Seth to make sure you get awnsers from Aro right" I sigh "Yes" I add

"On our way" she hangs up Bella"s phone

"So he's killing her and wants me to help?" Seth adds. "Yes" Alice said as she steals a car that was a Yellow porsche "Where did he say he was" Seth adds crunching his fists "We got to hurry so let's go" Alice adds opening car doors for Seth and Bella

"Sure should I wolf out or stay human?" Seth added looking at Alice "Stay Human for now pup" she said looking at Seth

"Wait your like Jacob" Bella said "You can say that more or less like Thomas" Seth adds as they go through the city

Thomas sighs just as he sees Bella and Seth running towards him.

"Guys over here" I say They see me and nod

Bella runs to stop Edward while me and Seth wait for Alice to join Bella and Edward "Here's the plan we wait till Alice shows up then we go in and take her by surprise" I say Seth nods "Yea I agree but what about our wolf powers wouldn't she smell us?"

I smile at Seth "Nope the Dragal is with us so she will not notice both maybe one but its a risk" I say "I know about your past is the best way to do it for your family?" He said looking at me

I sigh "Yes we go in and tell Aro what she did he asks where she is and I say that Dragals don't take lightly for killing there kind I don't know where she is but is a Dragal besides my family has her but he will not know that she died by my hands his powers will not work on us neither will the others" I add

"That's good to know" Alice said coming near us "So we wait till you give us a glare we will hide till then" I say

"Ok I'm going in now, when I speak then come in" Alice said We nod and Hide

Seth and Thomas wait then they hear Jane talking to Edward they listen and see Alice waiting for the right moment as well

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue her" voice said.

"Jane I don't believe that's necessary I know your instructions I haven't broken any rules" Edward said

"Tell your friends to come out of hiding I can hear them breathing but can't see them" Jane said

I sigh nod to Seth and we walk to where Bella was

"Name your self" she said "Oh Jane I'm surprised you don't remember me" I added snarling. "Wait no I killed him, you can't be" Jane said

"Yes I see, you do remember Thomas Fang at your service Edward and Jane your going to die for what you did" I snarl then bright tan wings come from my back and my body glows and I'm in mid air

A voice was heard "for art thou, Jane of the Volturi you shall die here today for what you did to our kind, Dragal are humble creatures they work along side the righteous and defend evil Edward and Alice Cullen I thank you from my heart for saving last of our kind My name is Athena, my Brother Mr Clear Water is Serge and you have this power as well for you are a Dragal as well your family is one of the oldest clans same with Hale and Fang.

Alice looked at both seth and me with coufusion "No wonder I could see you guys in my visions and see your powers plus see him still" Alice adds

"No, I thought he was last one how is it possible" Jane said looking at the light witch now engulfed her "Its his birth right and you will die by his hands in our world" Athena said before disappearing

"Thomas you ok" Seth adds looking at me then Bella Alice sighed and came forward

"Let's go see Aro I want to know why Jane attacked my family" Thomas said

"So Dragals are still living and what is this Jane attacking your family" a voice said "Felix, Demetri" Edward said "My name is Thomas Fang, and Jane killed my mother Joy Fang and My father Theodore Fang my brother and I survived the attack I want to speak with Aro about it I want to know why this one beside me is also Dragal" I said bowing to the two vampires hiding fact Alice was to.

"This is something, and why bow to us when you know we can kill you" Felix said

"I do it out of respect for you and where we are" I say

Felix snarls but Demetri stops him "Where is Jane she was to met Edward" he said

"She was kidnapped by a Dragal Elder I don't know where she was taking but I can show you (I show them events with Athena) I know the reason Dragals are not forgiving when our kind gets killed we tend to use our temper then talk when that happens I don't know there laws my dad was to teach me but Jane killed him before he could Yes I am the last of the Dragal kind my brother and my mate here are as well the elders are in hiding they know The Romania Vampires want to take over here if that happens we the Dragal will lend a hand but the elders demand why Jane killed my father and mother was it Aro or was it Jane her self" I add

"Aro should learn of this young Dragal and you are right we despise those bastards and I heard about a family killed 10 years ago but I didn't think it was a Dragal family As for you Cullens you witnessed what happen" Demetri said

"Yes I for saw Jane death by Thomas but I didn't see the Elder there for I don't know what her plans are I can show Aro if you like Demetri" Alice adds looking at me then him

"Me and Demetri Believe you Alice we also believe Thomas Fang was it any way all of you come with us even the human Jane ten years ago well she was new to us and left for some time Aro sent me and Alec after her Heidi told us to get her back we didn't understand till today" Felix adds looking at Thomas

"We the Volturi Guard are sorry for your loss young Dragal but do not forget who we are and Alec has been wondering about you" A voice adds

"Chelsea? He has I thought our issues kept us well not with each other" I added looking at the woman who just spoke

"That is not the point for I allow it the guard has a say and you were talk about 6 month back because of what happened and Thomas Fang I'm surprised you remember me" she said joing the other two

"How can I for get one of the two Volturi Guard who saved me three years ago and no I don"t forget I'm hear for my own reasons and it is my family I hear to find out about he's with me and the Cullens I don't know there reason but its for the Human" I add taking her hand and kissing it the other being Alec, where is he I want to ask something private to him" I say

"He's with Aro, and I know the reason why Bella Swan is here I'm surprised Edward that its a human will she be one of us No I know she will by the look on your sisters face" Chelsea said

Alice nods

_**Volturi Chamber**_

"Ah young Edward, oh who might we have here" Aro said looking at me and Seth

"Thomas Fang last of the Dragals besides my brother and my mate here Lord Aro" I say bowing to him smile at Alec while he looked at me then blushed Edward saw his thoughts looked at me I looked at him shurged then looked back at Aro

"Hmm So you know Alec and Chelsea why do you come here even though you know who we are and not fear us" He said

"I came for revenge but one of the Dragal elders took the person I want to kill for she killed my mother Joy Fang and my father Theodore Fang I want to know if it was on orders by the vampire elders, Wives, or the Volturi it self I'm not blaming you" I say

One of the elders speak "Who killed your family young Dragal I understand there law and I know they don't take lightly for there kind being killed for my brother was all most killed by one but instead the Dragal Raped him and they mated he's now happy with five kids I can't understand how he can after all these years" the elder vampire said

"Jane" I add going up to Aro and putting my hand on his "Hmm it is true, No she had no orders from us" Aro said

A woman spoke "Ten years ago She had a order to find your Grandma but that was all we had found a Dragal got bitten in our war with a group of new born and we don't take lighty to Vampires biting Dragals because of the Romanian Coven" the woman said

Aro looked at the woman "Athenodora where is this Dragal now"

"That I don't know for after we saved him he told us his name told us of a dream he had about his brother and told us to warn you Ask him for it was his brother who was bitten as for what that dream implied I do not know for the mind reader we had died then and she was only one who saw it" she adds

"My brother I figured something was up with him when I was younger and was Jane sent to kill him" I add snarling at the woman

She snarled back while Alice and Seth held me "Enough this will get us no where and its not far from the truth and for the dream I know what it is" Alec said

"What do you mean Alec" I say looking at him "Chelsea can you explain to my ex" Alec said looking at me

The others look at me - "What the Volturi guys are hot no offense Aro I mean the young ones and I liked Alec before his immortality that was a few years back if I recall" I add

Alec sighed While Felix blushed and Demetri snickered at Alec "None taking" he added with a smile.

"Yes Alec, After you two were dating Jane got jealous and want to do something she thought of burning your house down but we stopped her ( looking at Aro as she said this) How ever your brother asked James and Victoria to keep I eye out for you Alec did as well Jane took matters on her own hands when your brother got bit she tried to kill him but he destroy her making a gash on her arm and she want revenge just as you are we did not know she thought to kill your brother before one of the Dragal elders told us a day later he said a Dragal family was killed and said it was a vampire and he said something weird like Cullen girl here it was a vision or a warning for the future" Chelsea added

"Yes I remember something like a vision or something - Ten Years will pass our race will be no more it lies with brothers, these brothers will share one goal the Vampire who destoried there family The younger brother will share a fate unlike his brother his mates will be a Guard, three wolves one who also share our blood, and a Vampire from a coven who drink blood of Nature that was the end of the tale but not all at once some over the years I think" Felix said

Alec sighed "I know that's me, the wolf here is one I can smell that stench any where two others and who from the Cullen family I wonder he said

(#*That was made by a elder long ago, Aro nice to see you again wish these were on better terms and yes we do have Jane we will not kill her as for your brother Mr elder he sends his regards and we are sorry for that, War and more caused that) A Dragon said

"Even though after all these years he still loves me, hmm tell him the same and tell him come to see me I would like to see him"

The vamp Elder said

(#* Will do)

"I'm surprised Arrgon that you of all elders would come on Mr Fang's behalf but it has my friend I think last time Carlisle was here and it was a fight against the Romania coven was it not"

(#*His father was a good man and his wolf wife was to, they kept us a serect just as the Cullens are doing with Miss Swan there for if you hurt Miss Swan we will protect her as well for she is a ally of Mr Fang No my friend I'm not here to support Mr Fang or his reasons but come to stop him from killing Jane, she will die by his hands not now but in the near future and yes it was Tell Carlise I said hi Edward and Alice Cullen tell him if he wants to talk use Thomas blood as a calling I'm also here to talk with Alec, you now must make a choice that is a reason Thomas is here Aro my friend I'm not saying he can't be with you but Dragal ties are different then vampires same with our laws) Arrgon said

"Yes lord Arrgon, I've made my choice and I know what it is and yes I still want him in my life and I still am part of the Guard" Alec said

Aro sighs nods as the Dragon disappears looks back at me as I speak

"I see I want Victoria as well I will show you Aro but don't get mad after what you see" I say placing my hand on him again

"So she did that I was woundering about the mark. So what are your gifts he adds I sigh "like the two Cullens here but I think those are my Dragal gifts I don't know other any other ones" I say

Aro looks at me "I see, she will not go on punished if she returns do you want anything else

"Yes a private talk with Alec if you don't mind and Dragal will be of help if those bastards try something but heed my Warning if she does come back me or my brother will kill her therefore if this happens we do not want any issues with the Volturi for we know Vampires hold things" I say

"No that is fine she disobeyed a direct order did something to one of our allies and tried to kill one of the guards love ones at the time" Aro said

Alec gets up from where he was I tell Seth to wait there and I go to anthor room with Alec

"So what was the dream my brother had back then?" I say looking at him placing my hand on his face

He makes a small snarl and shoves my hand away

"Don't" he adds I'm taking for a loss of words I snarl back "I care you idiot I can't help it that I'm in love with a vampire like Bella is I'm still human and I have needs you know remember those I haven't had any since pup out there and I came here knowing you would want me more ways then one I can see your mind Alec I saw your thoughts Edward did to and I want you right now your making me wet" I say blushing

He grits his teeth and snarls back "How can you still want me after what I did" he said not looking at me

I go up to him, and rip his pants so his Cock was showing in his boxers it was wet as well. He snarls at what I was doing but I did it any way took his cock and started taking it in my mouth making him shut up "Gah" he adds as suck him he takes my head knowing I would obey and I suck him faster until he cums in my mouth I take all of it then kiss him "Its because I still love you even though you cheated on me I had a life back then and now I understand why you did it was for Volturi not to know" I say after kissing him

"Thomas we can't you know I have my role here, it would put you in danger being around Jane the others like you even Aro that's a first as I said the dream she saw was you dieing by my hands and your brother killing me, and him getting killed by Felix I don't want that because I still love you, Dragal markings never fade if you think about me I will feel it" Alec said kissing me back

"Yes but Alice cullen said that is not set in stone yet I can change it or you can" I say

"Yes her visions are on the money but let's see where it goes, I think Cullens are done as for your wolf friend he's out side the door" Alec adds

I sigh "he must heard us and sure" I say

_**(End of Thomas pov)**_

_**No ones pov**_

The cullens sigh Thomas looks at Alec who smiles Seth looks at the rest of the group who nod "Thomas we have a gift for you before you leave" Aro"s voice said

Thomas nods and goes back to Aro He smiles at Thomas then hands him a box inside was a Dragon fang on a solid gold neckalce "This was a friend of mine I had to kill him because he was mad" Aro said sighing "What do you mean mad?" Alice said "His Imprint screw someone else and rejected him after he marked him that is only time a Dragal is allowed to be killed without punmsiment as a giref token they gave me one of his fangs I can still see that day off it" Aro said "Thanks we must be off" Thomas said Aro nods "Good day young ones" he said

The ride home was some what ok by the time we got back to forks Embry and Jacob were woundering where Thomas was but he hid that Seth kissed Thomas and they sat kissing for most of the ride home ending up falling alseep on each other Bella. Alice and Edward started talking

Alice sighs "That went better then it did thanks to those two" she said"Yes but I can't read his thoughts I can read his friend though but that's werid" Edward said

"So I had a vision about him before he came with Thomas I don't know how but I did" Alice said back "Well could it be there friendship or something else" Bella adds

"Hmm she might be right I'll look in to that. Also, he says he's Dragal, but I feel more off him, not just them as well but I feel Victoria off him for a reason" Edward says looking at Alice "I might know, before she was turned his brother was her friend maybe that's what your smelling" Alice adds

"See you guys later thanks" Bella said as they get to her house

"Where does Thomas live?" Alice said

"Take him and Seth to the treaty boarder put them against a tree and Jacob will fiind them I guess" Bella said

Alice and Edward do so, they call Emmett and he does so (He's cute I wounder if he like us Edward says he's Dragal but there is more to him) Emmett thought as he put them leaning on a tree

_**End of No ones Pov**_

_**Pov Thomas**_

I was still sleeping I was wearing the necklace Aro gave me, I could feel the emotions off it Seth was right beside me all sudden I feel some jerking me awake

"Thomas get up" it was Seth I hear him I half yawn "Go back to sleep I bet we are not back in Forks yet" I say "Fine but when you wake again I told you so to wake" he said yawing cuddling against me

I kiss him as I go back to alseep as well

_**Mid afternoon**_

"This is cute we should take a pitcure but who's he?" Jared asked

"Seth Clearwater, I didn't think these two knew each other" Quil said.

"They did he was at Harrys furnal and was talking to Seth I saw them and well Seth balled his eyes out and Thomas help him calm down" Paul adds

"So should we wake them, Sam wanted to know where he went and who was the wolf we saw with him I couldn't get anything off him" Jacob said

"I guess" Paul said

I am dearming then I feel some one trying to awake me "Seth go back to sleep" I yawn

"That's not me I thought it was you" Seth adds yawning

"Wait what, Seth you idoit why didn't you say we were back in Forks and what's the big idea ass holes I was dreaming here" I say groaning

"Sorry man, but your need at Emilys" Jared said

"Oh shit, that dinner she's palning for every one" I said looking at Jared

"Na we took care of that for you, we told Emily you had to do a few things for Sue Clearwater, in a sense is true because Seth is with you" Quil said

All right thanks I owe you Quil, by the way why am I want at Emilys, I did leave a note saying I was going on a trip thought Sue would at lest tell Billy" I add getting up

"That's the thing she did, it got to Sam, we did see a few things from Rome besides that, like you and Seth together on a plane and Bella was with you but other then that we don't know where you were" Jacob said looking at me as I get up and hug him

"Thomas why are you" Jacob said blushing

"Just shut it Black and enjoy my hug, I haven't seen you in months and I want to say I'm sorry for not trusting you" I say

He nods and Seth speaks "I was trying to tell you last night but you said go back to sleep" Seth adds back looking at me

I get a little mad the others see this "Thomas don't be mad I think it was them who drop us here because of Rlues" Seth said

I calm down the others notice "That bitch she could have warned us she was going to do that at least she could huh?" A letter falls to floor

Jacob sees this and reads it

_"Thomas, Seth Sorry for not waking you two it was hard to Edward and Alice didn't know where you lived and they tried as well They found you heading home passed out Thomas next time you half wolf your self and sawt me with your paw I will kick your ass I mean it when I was caring you two that happen Seth woke up and Calmed you thanks he did or I would had my face off (laughs) but you did claw me I don't know what you were dreaming that made you do so try to figure that out_

_I took you two to the farest tree, where your friends could find you. Jake if your reading this Thanks for finding him and I still care about you and don't care if your one of them now._

_Emmett Cullen_

"So we owe the Leaches now for saving these two" Paul said

I snarl and half transform and swat paul with my huge paw making him go into a tree

"Don't call them Leaches they saved me not once but a few times" I say showing the group when he saved me plus in Itlay

Paul snarls at me but can't get up

"Don't move your back its broken" Seth said. "How you know" Paul adds.

"That's one of my powers Thomas told me about Dragons and Dragals I look at the blood line and Clearwater is one same with Hale, Fang. That's why we went to Rome to figure things out, we got attack by a vampire named Jane she tried to kill me and Thomas but Edward and Alice Cullen saved us Bella two. Seth said looking at me

I nod yawning "I didn break any rules and what you and others saw Paul is my Dragal Wolf from I think where I can transform my parts of my body I didn't think it was possiable until last night" I add

"You two were in Rome what the hell you could have gave us a call" Quil said

"Sorry, our cells where in my bedroom at home, me and Thomas had a videogame marthon before we left" Seth said

I sigh "Seth go home I'll pick you up for dinner around eight, if you two see Embry tell him same" I wolf out and run off towards Emilys

"Guys did he just wolf out right here where Seth could see him" Quil said

Seth laughs the others look at him with What the fuck look

"Yes and I know he's one because the vampire tried to kill me by biting me in Rome, he told me the wolves were protectors of this land when or if Cold ones show and he said he couldn't tell me more I didn't ask but after he was bleeding on his neck

I didn't get a gimpse of it but it was bleeding bad and he fell I took him and help him heal his neck I didn't touch it was bad as hell he was in pain

I took a few things he had pack them cleaned his wounds from the battle we had and got far as the highway and I don't know more then that I was tried and it was cold so I got together with him he woke a hour later and we well screwed, We then slept in some sleeping bags he had after that Cullens found us" Seth said "Ok the less you know" Jacob said

"Sure what ever any way I m out of here" Seth said he snrals just then he transforms in to a Dragon. "What...!" The others say "Thomas isn't the only one with Sercets you know" He said as he flew towards his house

"Dragons, Vampires, Wolves what's next unicorns" Jacob adds

The others laugh "Your right any way let's get back to Sam" Jared said

Sam sighs "So Clearwater is also part Dragal but that doesn't expain how he transformed in to a Dragon, if his powers were blocked the other would kick in unless that kicked in while they were in Rome" Sam said

"Should we spy on them?" Paul said "Yes I don't trust him" Sam said Quil looked at Jacob, Jacob looked at Quil then to the others "What were you guys thinking right now it was blocked" Jared said

"Its his power, if we think of Thomas only what we want to see is seen, if he's in danger its blocked he told Embry that awile ago and it only works with us three because we have bonds with Jacob and he has a one with Jacob his words" Quil said looking at Sam saying all this

"He's a dranger to us then, find Embry tell him come back to Emilys" Sam said Meanwhile unkown to them Thomas saw all of that goes to Embrys and tells him

"Wait what Sam thinks your a danger, No way in hell you are, By the way where we going?" Embry adds

"I'm taking you on a date along with Seth Clearwater, his mom had to go out Leah didn't want to babysit so I said I would I want to move out of here and with you two I can build a house I have all I need all ready and my stuff is all at Clearwaters any way" I say

"So that's where you been staying, and sure I'm pissed at Sam for this and I don't care if this gets me off the pack I would follow you more then him" Embry adds groans

"You ok" I add "Yes but I can hear only you and Seth now is that your power or are you a Alpha Dragal" Embry said

I smile "Shut up, let's go I told Sue I would be there by 8 and its 759" I say looking at him

The other wolves feel this and are shocked differently Sam goes in a rage and leaves, Quil and Jacob fight because of it Paul and Jared do as Sam asked and tail them

"So where we going?" Seth said

I think it to him and Embry (Sam is in a rage there for I think he sent two wolves to spy there for I will not talk about the loction but say something else) I say

Embry smiles "How about the fair it starts in a hour" I look at him and Nod that's good idea and Seth you would have fun right even though your mom made me babysit you though I said I had a date I add sighing

"Yes that's fine" he adds laughing The head to the fair while jared and paul follow

(Ok they took the bait how we going to get out of here then) Seth thought

(We go under ground make sure out of site and dig with our Dragal power, we will dig and the hole we did will fill up and go back to what it was before it was dug up) Embry though (Good thing your mother knew all this) I say

So they lose them in the fair and dig after awile they are in Forks on the Cullen land

"Ok here's the plan, the suplies should be around here found them Seth said

"Ok let's get it done before Cullens know" Embry adds

"Well I think the buff one knows and he's heading this way" I add

"So your Thomas, don't worry I don't care I saw the suplies when you and Seth brougt them then you told Seth to hide them on our land So the wolves wouldn't know what you were up two but we should hurry Edward and Alice should becoming back from hunting and I told others I was going for my share, Let's go I know a place where you can build your home you need help and I want to thank you for saving Edward both of you so this is my way of doing so oh Emmett Cullen" he adds

"Embry Call Ex wolf - Now Dragal Wolf, Seth Clearwater Dragal Wolf and my self Thomas Fang, Alpha Dragal, and wolf or more" I say nodding to the other two

"No wonder she saw four wolves that didn't belong its your own pack" Emmett said

"Jacob" Embry said looking at me. I nod "So Alice saw this and she could told me in Rome you know, but your right let's go the others will smell us if we stay to long" I say

At the fair

"You sure they didn't come here" Sam said

"They did and we lost them about a hour in, we talk to people they said they were here then left but that's impossiable a wolf nose can smell them" Paul said

"How... In the world did they..., there back in Forks I can smell them but I can't track them there sent is from over there by that three and some how I found same sent just behind Jacobs house" Jared said

Sam goes to the tree "Embry, was here with him"

"Yea I smell him, but he's at home, as for Thomas and clearwater kid I can't" Paul said

(Forks forest behind Jacobs home 6 miles)

"Wow this is so cool" Seth said

"Ya I found it by mistake when me and Paul fought" Emmett said

"So does Jacob know that this is behind his house and there's Waterfall here and a cave with in it" I say

"No, I didn't even know this was here and we protorl the forest all the time but I did notice a faint smell of water but couldn't trace it if I did I would forget it beofre I could find it" Embry adds

"That's because its blocked only the mates of Thomas fang could walk through it and I'm supriesed its this Cullen"

"Alec what you doing here " Emmett and I say

"Just to get away, this only place we can't touch because of Dragal magic and the Cave behind here takes you right to La push beach you end up at the bottom where Bella cliffed dived" Alec said

"No wonder Jacob said to me after we found her, Hey I smell my house over there but that's just rocks and a clif why would it smell like that unless its his power" Embry said

"Any way I get to go, this is blocked from them even Aro when he tried to read my mind last time only the waterfall appered nothing else" Alec said and he was gone

"Ok I need my mail box out side the Barrier and I can make a small hut right beside it only like a cabin then there can be a door that leads form there to the main house witch will be right in this area" I say

"Sure" the others add and Three hours later

"I go get your stuff from my place" Seth adds "I go with him and watch for the wolves if they start something though Seth back me up and what he mean by mate" Emmett said

"Fine me and Embry will do the inside I don't want to talk about that you have her" I add

"Dragals have up to a million mates through out there life span some have less like Thomas here and the few that have less have stong bonds that last for ever" Embry adds

"So down the road if Rose dies, I have Thomas" Emmett said "Yes only if you were bi or gay before" I add. "I did question my sexuitly when I was human would that count" Emmett add

I shurg "I guess I don't know much Embry"s been telling me all the dragal laws and everything and wolf things I've told Seth here he's learing the dragal laws as I do" I say as I build the mail box.

"Embry can you wolf and make sure they don't come near here" I add looking at him

He nods kisses me then wolfs Now his fur was different then before it had a hint of red with a tinge of gold plus sliver he left me o my thoughts

Seth was wolfed and Emmett was beside him

"You know the red fur with our clours suit you guys" Emmett adds

Seth barked ((So you shine in sunlight what's big deal)) "Wait did I hear you?" Emmett said

"Yes you can its a power of Dragal So anything Emmett" Embry said

Jacob sighs - ("Where are you Thomas?") He thought as he went in his own home

"I think Jacob asking about Thomas because I just heard his thought asking where he was but Jacob a wolf Alapha as well isn't he?" Seth said becoming human again

"Yes but he gave it to Sam, its still there but it might take over at a later time because of Jacobs grandfather" Embry said

"Well I have to call mom she will wonder where I am, Emmett I like you, same with Alice and Edward" Seth said

"Thanks" Emmett adds

"I call her I told her my adress she told Charile to drive her here, I told them go to Jacob house there should be a road just before his house and here thery are" I say

Emmett looks at the car pulling up "This is nice" Sue said

"I'll pick you up just call I need get back to work I didn't know you knew a Cullen Thomas" Chairle said

" I just met him today I need somethings done and some one was strong Jacob was busy so I ran into Alice and she told me her brother was strong so he help me put the finshes touchs on my home along with my mail box and Sue wait til you come inside, Emmett go around my boundires make sure they don't come I need to expain to Sue what's going on" I say

He nods "We have a lot to tell you, Harry was on counil they need to know what Sam is planing, he's trying to get rid of me he had Paul and Jared spy on us, he thinks Thomas is a danger because of his Dragal side" Embry said looking at Sue

"So you need my help to make sure it backfires on Sam, by going to the councial and telling them what's going on, but they would want a witness so Embry would have to come same with you Thomas and was he a vampire" Sue said

"Yes I trust his family, I got saved when I was younger, my Dragal side want to take over and it was stopped now years later its kicking in" I say

"I trust you, but you know the wolf law No offence Emmett was it" Sue adds

"None taking, your son is good, same with Thomas and Embry plus Jacob so its all good" Emmett adds looking at her before going off to do what Thomas said to do

"Ok let's get over with" I said going inside while Sue, Seth, and Embry follow, Emmett does what was asked

_**2 hours later.**_

"Nothing I got to go I'll come get you for School tommorw Thomas if that's ok with your friends here" Emmett adds

"Ya, sure I don't mind, Seth doesn't eirther I have to go see Emily so I be with the pack whole day" Embry said looking at Emmett

"I'll come back here, if mom says its ok move in with you so you at least have someone here when you start school tommorw" Seth said looking at me

I nod at every one amd Finsh my home


End file.
